Fairy Tail's Sky
by trappedinsideadream
Summary: This story is about a girl who's family is killed and is taken off to a long lost relative who just happens to be Master Markarov.. Just read please, you'll love it! Review
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I stood in the middle of a circle of flames…I couldn't run away. Ash and smoke made its way around me in a huge swirl. I collapsed to my knees and cried. My wet tears stung the cuts on my cheeks.

I could barely breathe as the smoke entered my lungs, my eyes stung from the hares wind blowing ash into them. My legs were covered in cuts and bruises. I was numb everywhere but my heart. I could feel it shatter into thousands of pieces under my chest.

I tried to lift myself from the hard dirt ground, but I stumbled and fell to the ground. I laid there for what seemed for days when I heard the sirens go off. Footsteps pounded their way toward me and the bodies.

"We've found somebody!" an officer called out to his comrades.

"How many are dead?"

"I don't know, it seems like a whole family was murdered,"

An officer with stylish black boots came to my side and crouched down to look me in the face. She looked blurry in my vision, the glimmer of flames reflected off her tinted glasses. I saw two people take a body and start to put it in a body bag. Its black plastic seemed like it would melt under the heat.

"Hey, this one's still breathing, can I get the paramedics over here NOW!" she yelled.

I felt her hand on the small of my back. I looked at her with sad, blank eyes; they would ask me questions the second I was able to talk. I would have to tell them the whole story; they would never believe me though, how my whole family is now dead because of me, because I was born, because I was breathing the same air as them…they're dead all because of me, and I couldn't save them, their bodies have been ripped from their souls.

"This is all my fault…I couldn't help them, I couldn't save them from him," I said, my voice was cracking as fast as how the flames had spread.

"Save them from who honey?" she asked me.

"The vampire…."

The woman's glasses fell an inch down her nose. She quickly put them back into place and put her index and middle finger over the middle of my forehead.

"What are you-,"

"Shhhhhh, just rest now…you're safe….as long as you forget about that vampire," she said moving a finger to her lips.

A pang of fear rocketed through my body, I tried to move my arm to swat away her hand, but before I could move anything I was surrounded in darkness, I could feel my memories of this night slowly slipping away.

I passed out with no clue what had happened on what was probably the most important day of my life.


	2. Sky's new family

Chapter One

Sky's new family

I sat on the train; I felt the metal wheels start to slow down for the next stop. I looked out the window. It was just another town like the one I lived in only a few months ago before my life changed forever. My family was murdered right in front of me; no one was spared but me. The only thing that I can remember is falling to my knees and crying and the circle of fire around me and my dead family.

I straighten my sleeves of my green and black shirt. I reached for my bag because my stop was next. After everyone in my family that I was blood related to died, I only had a long lost relative in a strange world that lived in a city called Magnolia.

I kept my IPod close to me in case someone got a bright idea to steal it. This is Halloween was blasting and I could feel eyes on me as I looked out the window.

_My new life….I believe it really can't get worse._

I stumbled my way out of my compartment and walked right into a guy about a foot taller than me.

"Opps sorry, I wasn't watching my-," I stopped in midsentence at the sight of the guy's eyes.

His eyes were the color of a Blue Moon on a foggy night, his face was pale and his hair was dark with a highlight that covered his eye. He was wearing a shirt that said "Matchbook Romance" and his pants were dark jeans with a chain hanging out of the pocket.

A jolt of fear over took me when he didn't break our eye contact. I was afraid and curious at the same time. I felt my knees start to go weak from the adrenaline that was flowing through my veins.

"Sorry," he said in an enchanting voice and ran off ahead of me.

I was about to walk away when I saw something glisten in the late afternoon sun. It was a charm of a bat that had rubies for eyes and had and onyx gem for its body.

"Wait! You forgot something!" but he had already run off.

_Strange… _

I walked into the train station and stood at a rusty old pole. I took my bag and slung if over my shoulder and took an ear phone out to hear if anyone was calling me. I kept my eye out for the guy as I held the charm in my hand. Each time I rubbed my finger over the wings I smelled the fresh night air like I used to back home.

"Sky," said a voice next to me.

I probably jumped about five feet into the air at the sound. I turned slowly to see a man about three feet tall wearing a funky hat carrying a staff. I took a step back ready to run if I needed.

"Don't worry Sky I won't hurt you, I see you have everything," he said walking off. I followed him.

"Um, may I ask, are you bringing me to my relative?"

The man laughed, his staff rocking softly.

"I am your relative!"

"Oh…then how are we related?"

"My, you ask a lot of questions, I'm your father's, mothers, cousins, father,"

"So you're my….."

"That's a little too long for anyone to follow,"

"What do people call you?"

"Master Markarov, but you can call me gramps,"

"Okay Gramps, where is the place I'll be staying?"

"We're almost there, hold your horses,"

We walked down a street that held an outdoor market, there were fruits I never seen before and then there were ones that just looked out of this world. People in ragged clothing stared at me as if I was the alien. I looked to Gramps and saw how he was smiling as he past everyone. I tried to force a smile but it only came out as a confused frown.

The brick road seemed to starch on forever in front of me, only to stop at the base of what seemed like an Inn but had to be something more. I could see faint gold letters but couldn't make them out.

"Oh and Sky…what type of magic can you do?" Gramps asked me.

I looked at him confused as if he actually meant hat magic I could do. But there was no thing as magic; my parents put that out of my mind the second I was born. Sure they let me watch Harry Potter and other movies that featured magic but they would always say that it was just special effects and nothing more.

"Magic?" I asked him, I wanted to know if he actually believed in something like that.

"Ah look we're here," he said waving his hand toward the Inn like building.

I looked at its structure; it was completely made of wood and seemed to tower before me. The gold letters formed a name.

Fairy Tail.

I tried not to snicker as I took a double take at the golden sign above. Gramps seemed to notice my restrain.

"Welcome to your new home,"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yes…."

"I didn't know fairies had tails, but there's a first for everything isn't there?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Step inside; this cool fall air is annoying,"

I wanted to say that I loved the fresh fall air, but I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to go in. In fact I was as curious as a new puppy in a field of wild flowers, trying to absorb every detail. I took a step inside the large wooden doors and saw a sight to laugh at.

About a hundred of people were fighting and throwing beer or vodka. Some people must have set down some crazy movie effects because circles appeared in front of people and objects and elements shoot out of them.

Gramps started to walk toward the bar where a girl about eighteen was standing. I followed after him. Gramps jumped up onto the counter and sat down still holding his staff. I took a stool and sat down.

"Mirajane, what is it this time?" Gramps asked the girl.

She had white hair that had a bow in it and it came to the small of her back as she turned. She wore a deep red purple dress that hugged her every curve. Her eyes seemed to pop out because they were a dark shade of blue.

"Oh, you know how it goes, first Nastu and Gray start fighting, one of them throws something and hits someone else, and then this happens, looks like another day at Fairy Tail," she said with a sigh.

"It's like a food fight, or should I say beer fight?" I giggled to myself.

"And who might you be?" Mirajane asked me as she put done a pint.

"I'm Sky,"

"Sky? So you're the girl that is related to the Master,"

"I guess you could say that,"

"I guess _I_ should put an end to this," Gramps said standing up and slamming his staff on the counter twice. The crowd didn't settle.

"It's this a little intense to be a bar?" I asked Mirajane.

"Bar? This isn't a bar; this is a Guild, for mages,"

"Mages? As in witches and wizards? As in magic?" I stuttered.

"Yes," then she turned back to Gramps who started to grow three feet each second until he each the ceiling. Instead of a dwarf, he was a giant!

"Wha?"

Gramps had to be as tall as the building itself. I jumped from my stool, my heart pounded with the hollers from the crowd, but not from fear, but from the excitement that in gulfed my body at the sight of the fight and was now awakened to its fullest.

"All Fairy Tail Members! Quiet down and listen! This here is Sky!" Gramps pointed a huge finger my way. "She'll be living in the Guild from now on!"

"Why does she get to live in the Guild and no one else does?" called a voice from the crowd.

"Because! She just arrived here and as no place to go, or money, and she is my son's, cousins, daughters, sons, daughter! She is now my responsibility and yours as well," Gramps bellowed through the Guild.

"Wow, where you from?" asked a voice from the crowd.

"Um…America,"

"Never heard of it,"

"Um, it's really far away, took about four days to get here by train,"

The crowd murmured to its self. A man about seven feet tall walked over to us as Gramps became a dwarf again.

The man had the same hair as Mirajane but had a scar on his cheek bone and darker skin. He had the same image of a fairy with a tail on his neck like the one on the sign outside.

"Oh Elfman, what can I get you?" asked Mirajane.

"Oh nothing sis, I'd like to welcome Sky to the Guild, welcome to Fairy Tail,"

"Why, thank you, you're too kind," I said, I saw how everyone in the Guild was looking my way. I wasn't used to so much attention; I was used to no attention.

"Any man would welcome a pretty girl to a place such as this. A man isn't a man if he isn't a gentleman!" Elfman yelled balling his fist and throwing it in the air.

"Elfman," Mirajane scolded.

"Elfman is it? Well, if there were more guys like you back in America, there wouldn't be has many divorces," I said.

The crowd had now built a circle around me as I backed into the counter, I wasn't good in any fight, I remembered when I used to fight with my best friend, she would always find a way to get behind me and pin me down. Before I could react I was tackled by the biggest group hug of all time.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**(Look! I'm amazing, I was thinking back to the second episode of Fairy Tail and I laughed my ass off when everyone started to fight. I loved it so much I just had to put something like that in here, the next chapter should be out very soon, I might get to typing it later today if not...tomorrow)**


	3. New Room, New Friends, New Mystery

Chapter Two

A new room, new friends, and a new mystery.

"This will be your room from now on," said Gramps as he opened a door to a huge bedroom.

"Wow, this is so big, thanks Gramps but…I don't think I have enough stuff to put in here," I said looking at the room, the walls were a creamy white and there was a huge window with a window seat. The bed was an electric green and a slung my bag onto it. A dresser was to the left of my bed and a walk in closet was to the right. The wood floors creaked with each step I took.

"Your stuff should arrive tomorrow, please feel free to decorate however you want, there are some more blankets in the closet," he said walking off back to where the action was.

I took out my notebook and looked at my list of stuff that was too heavy or too big to take on the train. I wanted to get my stuff here faster, but this at least gave me time to put everything on a map to put things in order. I mapped the room and thought of ways to put all my stuff but I was too focused on the bat charm I but on the dresser.

"I won't get anything done with the charm still here," I walked over to the dresser and picked up the bar charm. I held it in my hand; I could barely feel its weight, if its wings weren't so cold I would've thought it wasn't there.

_I wonder if that guy is looking for it right now._

I looked through my bag to see if I had a chain to hold the charm on. With no luck and just found clothes and other junk I deicide that I should start to unpack my bag.

After a while of putting clothes away and putting random stuff in my dresser I felt something hard fall from my bag. I looked to the floor and saw one of my favorite books. I skimmed through it and saw a small inscription on the bottom of the last page.

_Life's more than going to work and living, life's about passion and doing what you love. Ride the Sky, life's to dull without you._

I laid my fingers over the words, breathing them in like they were my life line. My parents had written these words for me. They knew how doing what you loved was as important as love itself. But that night months ago, were was the love then, they had taught me to love everyone, to forgive people because everyone makes mistakes; but their teaching could never and will never calm my rage that I feel for the person who murdered the ones closest to me.

I heard a knock on my door and Mirajane walked in.

"Oh hi Mirajane,"

"You're room is so big, but it's completely blank! You've got to do something with this room,"

"Oh don't worry, my stuff is supposed to arrive tomorrow so then I'll but up my posters and everything," I said kicking my feet over the edge of my big.

"Sky, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at your home?"

I was silent; no one had asked me up front about it other than police officers. I didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go into a bad subject-,"

"No it's okay, I was just thinking,"

I got up and looked around the room; everything about it reminded me of my mother's sense of home decorating and my father's sense of color.

"It wasn't too long ago that I would be at school hanging with my friends being stupid and young and having a good time. But I guess it all changed the day before if happened. My parents wouldn't let me go outside, they usually were trying to get me out of the house, but it didn't hit me that it was out of the ordinary until the next day when they dragged me outside. We were having a family reunion and both my mom's and dad's sides of the family were coming. We were watching fireworks and listening to rock and roll and country, it was perfect. I don't remember anything else, it was like the whole accident was wiped from my mind from start to finish, the only thing I can remember is crying and a ring of fire,"

Mirajane came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It must be hard…not to remember such a night,"

"The way I see it, I'm glad I don't remember, I don't want to see them being killed over and over again in my sleep,"

"That's true, hey, what book is that?"

"Oh Vampire Kisses, there's a whole series,"

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, I've been obsessed with them forever, but I guess it's because I love the night,"

...

I was sitting at a table in the Guild reading the third book of the Vampire Kisses series, Vampirevile. I didn't know what to do; I didn't really know anyone here.

A girl with icy blue hair with glasses came over to me. She sat down and looked at my book.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said back.

"I'm Levy,"

"I'm Sky,"

"I see you like to read,"

"Yeah, my mom had this huge thing for books, she asked dad to put in a library, if he had ever gotten around to it, I wouldn't have left that room,"

I was silent again. It was awkward knowing people might expect you to be something you're not, and with each turn I felt like people were judging me, just like they did the week when I came back to school. Everyone was so sure I killed my family, me, the person who was barely breathing, to bad I couldn't back up my story.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping, you know look around for some good books,"

I put my book down, I thought for a moment, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to look around town and see what's available. And maybe I could try and find that guy who dropped the charm.

"Sure, let me just get something,"

"Sure, me and Lucy will met you at the gate,"

….

Me, Levy, and Lucy, a girl with blond hair with a side ponytail wearing a white and blue shirt with a blue skirt were all walking down aisle in the city's bookstore. We probably had read through about a hundred books, but there was still thousands left.

"Gawd, it's got to be at least eleven," I said lifting up a book then setting it down noticing that it was a no, no, book for me.

"What's the hurry? The Guild isn't going to run away," said Lucy.

"But…would Gramps be mad if I came home late?"

"I'm not sure, maybe, but your with us, so what trouble can you get into?" Levy joked as she started to giggle while reading a page from a book.

"So Sky, how old are you?" they both said.

"I'm sixteen, but my birthday is in about a month away,"

Silence gulfed the room; the only sound was the turning of pages. I didn't know how to continue the conversation.

"Oh Lucy, have you paid your rent yet?"

"Ugh, don't remind me…our last job was a week ago and we didn't even get the reward because Nastu destroyed the town hall,"

"Who?" I asked trying not to snicker.

"The guy who is always fighting with Gray,"

"They're a team, people do jobs to get money, but Fairy Tail is famous for destroying practically everything,"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," I said picking up another book and flipping through it.

"Anyway, we should get back, I was thinking of doing a job tomorrow," Levy said scooting her glasses high up her nose.

"Oh yeah, I saw this really mysterious one on the board, the reward is about 7,000 jewels,"

"Jewels?" I asked them.

The three of us walked out of the bookstore empty handed, but I put a note in my head to remember this place for some good reading martial.

"Jewels…as in money, where did you say you were from again?"

"America, but hey, do you know where a bank is?"

"Oh, it should only be around the corner, you want to deposit something?"

I turned my head to see it, but its windows were dark and the street lamp made my eyes sting from trying to look through the darkness.

"No just wondering…oh crap!" I said stuffing my hand into my pocket.

Lucy and Levy came to my side confused at my sudden action.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Did you forget something?" Levy said looking back at the bookstore.

"More like I found something, I meant to find the guy who dropped this charm but…" I pulled the bat out of my pocket, it looked amazing under the dim street lamp light, the rubies seemed to glow red as if it was a vampire bat coming to life. "I haven't been able to find him,"

"Wait, a guy dropped this?" Levy asked me taking the bat out of my hands.

"Yeah, I bumped into him on the train ride here," I said snatching it back.

"It's odd isn't it, a guy to be carrying around a charm of a bat, do you think he might be a part of a dark Guild?" Lucy started to panic.

"Most likely not, he could be just some guy who was going to give it to his girlfriend," I shrugged.

Lucy and Levy started talking about how he could be from another Guild and is just on vacation or something ordinary, but something in my gut was telling me otherwise, who ever this guy is he isn't from a Guild around here.

"HEY! Why don't we try and find the guy! Could be fun," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah the mystery of the missing bat charm, huh Sky? Maybe there's an even bigger mystery within this one," Levy sang.

But I was too far off in my own mind to hear what else they were saying. I was daydreaming about meeting the guy again, and seeing his foggy Blue Moon eyes again, they had struck me like a pistol. I didn't just want to give the charm back; I want to know the guy.

"Okay! I'm going to find this dude and return the charm! Even if it kills me,"

Levy and Lucy cheered along with me under the dim street lamp as we walked off toward the Guild once more.

_Nice words, even if it kills me? I don't think I could get killed by trying to return a silly charm, besides, what's the worst that can happen?  
_

**(HAHAHAHHAHA, I'm amazing, I've gotten three chapters out in two days flat! Let me here you say...more more More More MORE MORE! I love Fairy Tail and no I do not own it or anything of it, just this story, please review, I'd like to know how you like my story, or totally hate it, REVIEW!)**


	4. No Magic

Chapter Three

No Magic

It's been a week since I moved to the city of Magnolia. I'm now a Fairy Tail member, and I proudly wear the symbol on my left shoulder. Of course, now that I've been sharing the same space of mages I now believe in magic, but I'm afraid that they'll find out I don't have magic.

"You're a Spirit Mage?" I asked Lucy on Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, and Nastu is a Fire Mage and gray is an Ice Mage,"

"That explains a lot," I said pulling my leg up onto my chair as I watched the two guys bicker with each other, it was hard to resist a laugh but I managed.

Lucy was reading the all time classic Romeo and Juliet as I read my vampire book. The stories are quite similar. But I couldn't focus because of the two idiots that wouldn't shut up across the table.

"Come on hothead!" Gray yelled.

"Bring it on!" Nastu yelled.

Of course they wouldn't have an all out battle, after just about a week of watching the two talk big, it was hard to see them deliver a blow in the next fight. Nastu was waving his fist in the air. Nastu had pink hair (yes hard to believe, when I first saw him I laughed my ass off) and has these pointy eyes that remind me of a dragon, funny Lucy told me he was a Dragon Slayer. Gray had dark hair and wasn't much different to any other guy I've seen in America.

"I'll kick your ass throw the roof!"

"I'll kick your ass out of the city,"

"Yeah! I'll kick your ass out of the coun-,"

I closed my book with a bang and both pairs of eyes were on me. I looked at both of them with questioning eyes that would make an investigator look down on himself in shame.

"You both don't get along well,"

"You haven't noticed?" they both said.

"I can't read with you two fighting, maybe if you two stopped fighting about stupid little things like someone melted your ice cream or someone made your soup cold, it's all going down into the same place," I said finally getting back to my book.

"Sky's funny," Happy said.

Oh yes, Happy, he is a flying, talking, blue, cat. He happens to be Nastu best friend. I watched how Happy took a fish from out of nowhere and champ down on it like Jaws.

Within seconds Nastu and Gray began fighting over another stupid thing that came across their minds.

"Well, that's it, I can't read either," Lucy said putting her book down.

"I'm going to get a headache! Dang, they're worse than siblings,"

"But that makes them so much closer,"

I nodded; they did seem close even if they fight all the time. I noticed the doors of the Guild open and a woman with long red hair about seventeen walk through holding a sword over her shoulder and wearing armor.

"Oh, hey Erza, how did you do on the job?" Lucy greeted the girl Erza.

"Nastu, Gray,"

They both turned around slowly as if meeting their impending deaths. Erza punched both of them in the stomach.

"Hello Lucy, hello…ah, I don't believe I've met you before,"

"Erza, this is Sky, she lives in the Guild, and she's a relative of the Masters and is now living with him,"

Erza sat down at the wooden table and all of a sudden her sword vanished like it was never there before. I could feel my jaw drop as my eyes gazed the spot where the sword was before and I saw Erza smile slightly.

"I use ex-quip magic,"

"Ex-quip magic?"

"Yes, magic that can summon weapons or clothes and what not,"

"That's cool, all magic is cool,"

"Hey Sky, you never told us what magic you have," Lucy said. I could feel both their gazes on me and I knew I would have to answer them or else I'd look suspicious. Even Nastu and ray came to listen to my answer.

"I…well…don't have any magic," I said rubbing my neck.

I felt the whole Guild's eyes on me. I was in a room full of mages and I'm the only one without magic.

I saw Gramps jump down from the counter and start walking toward me. I felt more nervous then I'll ever be in my entire life. What would happen to someone without magic who was in a Guild?

"Nonsense, everyone has magic, you probably just haven't found yours yet," he said pointing his staff at me.

I felt a wave of relief; I thought I was going to be kicked out for not being a mage as well. But was Gramps serious? Do I have magic and all I have to do is find it?

…..

The clock chimed twelve times announcing that it was midnight. The Guild had been closed for about an hour and I was in the pool swimming laps and during flip turns over and over until I could barely breathe.

I grabbed onto the ledge and grabbed the bat charm; I had put it on a bracelet so I wouldn't lose it. It glistened in the moon light, it reminded me so much of my home, how I loved the night sky and the fresh air.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I heard Gramps ask me, he was standing at the rim of the pool and I quickly hid the bracelet incase the bat was in fact a symbol of a dark Guild.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"Why not?"

I pushed myself off the ledge and swam to the other side.

"The thought of magic, that I have magic…if I do have it how do I find it?" I asked him.

"You don't go out and search for it; you find your magic when you find you,"

"So it's like a finding yourself thing,"

"You could say that, but I guess it'll be harder for you since you've lost the people you love,"

I shrugged throwing myself back in the water. I pushed myself down lower into the pool until I could touch the bottom. I sat there, thinking about what magic I would have.


	5. The Bat Charm and The Arrowhead

Chapter Four

The Bat Charm and the Arrowhead

I was sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane when Gramps came in from his study, he looked weary and looked like he could use a good night off.

"Nastu again?" she asked putting down a pint.

"He destroyed a whole town this time, let's see, that's about twelve million jewels!"

"Dang, you'd think they'd be great full since they helped them out," I said.

"Oh not really, that's just how people are these days, greedy, greedy, greedy, there's nothing we can do about it but pile up more debt collection bills," Gramps said as he sat on the counter, his feet hanging off the edge while drinking.

"Maybe, if I deposit the money I got from my parents will I could help with the debt!" I said rushing off to find my envelope full of hundreds of dollars.

I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me, I turned to see Gramps' arm on my shoulder, but he never had gotten up from his seat on the counter.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Sky, but that's very kind of you," he said with a sad face.

"Hey it's the least I can do, you were forced to take me under your wing so I should at least help out with something as important as debt," I said running off to get the money again.

"Ah, should you tell her Master Markarov?" Mirajane asked Gramps.

"Nah, not yet, she'll never understand it at this state, maybe we should tell her to go out and shop?" he suggested.

"Everyone is on a job, she is the only one in the Guild right now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind,"

I ran back down the stairs to give the yellow envelope to Gramps but he just put his hand up in response.

"Why don't you go shopping for clothes and junk?"

"I have enough of those,"

"Then go sightseeing, Magnolia is beautiful this time of year," Mirajane said wiping down a glass.

"Fine, but when I get back, I'll help Mira with all the cleaning she's got to do!"

I ran off, knowing that I just might not come back that early.

…..

I was sitting in the bookstore flipping through the pages of a recently published book by one of my favorite authors when I felt eyes on me. I turned to the window and saw a dark figure wearing a black jacket, a black plain shirt and black pants with a chain coming out of his right pocket.

It was the guy from the train. But the second I locked my eyes with his beautiful mystic ones, he ran off.

"Hey wait!" I said as I ran after him, almost pushing a little girl over when I made my exit out of the bookstore.

The guy was about a block away, I could feel my boots click on the brick. For some reason the people actually moved out of the way, back home you'd have to push everybody because they were too stubborn to move their asses. With open space I could run even faster.

I outstretched my arm but the guy spun around and started to run as fast as he could, I was practically left in the dust but I pushed myself even harder. I was determined to give the charm back to him, whatever it takes.

He led me through allies that broke away to another street and through squares where the market would expand. He was almost to the forest border line with I zipped past Lucy, Nastu, Gray, Erza, and Happy coming back from a job.

"Hey Guys!" I waved.

I wished I could've seen their faces, and hear the conversation that was bound to happen. But I was already deep in the forest almost tripping over a fallen tree. I couldn't see the guy but I saw his tracks. I knew that running in boots was not the best idea that I've had. I could feel every twig snap under my feet and if sent jolts of adrenaline into my veins.

Finally the forest broke and a huge hill came into place. The guy was slowly running up it.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled throwing myself up the hill.

"What the hell is it!" he asked, his voice wasn't enchanting like the last time we met but dangerously scary.

"Would you just stop for a damn minute, my feet are killing me!" I screamed up at him.

The guy stopped and sat down on the steep hill to meet me. I climb as high as I could and stood just below him. I took in a breath and unhooked my bracelet that I had on my right wrist. I quickly took the bat charm off and handed it to him.

He stared at it like it was cursed. He looked from the charm to me and then back again. He quickly snatched it from my hand and replaced it on his chain.

"You had it?"

"Yeah, that day on the train, when I bumped into you it, must've fallen from your chain, I've been trying to find you since I picked it up," I said sitting down for a long needed rest.

"That long…then why wasn't I able to…" he said softly to himself.

"Wasn't able to do what?" I asked curious to his little conversation with himself.

"W-what are you?" he asked scooting away from me.

"Uh…I'm human, you know, the race that has over taken the world?"

"Right, the race that isn't hunted," he murmured to himself again.

He looked off into the distance, his foggy Blue Moon eyes dazed, like he was remembering the past, a painful past. Just like mine. I feeling started to overwhelm me. The very sight of him took my breath away, how his dark hair rested on his head awkwardly and how his eyes seemed to draw me in without any effort. He reminded me of a vampire a little, but even if I have read thousands of books about them, this guy couldn't be a vampire.

"What's your name?" he asked me, not looking at me.

"Sky,"

"Arrow," he outstretched his hand and I shook it.

"That's a pretty name…Sky, guess your parents chose the best name for you," Arrow said. His eyes met mine and I couldn't look away.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just look up," and with that I did, I looked up to see the night sky.

The stars lay gently in the sky as if they were put there by a careful handed jeweler, each a diamond making its shine known. The dark tint of blue made the stars pop out even more, as the crescent moon hung over to the right of the sky. I took in a deep breath, inhaling what I missed the most from back home, how the night air there would remind me of my nightmarish fantasy while the night air here just made me think of peace and tranquility.

"I've always wished for there to be an eternally night, just like this one,"

Arrow chuckled softly and I could feel my heat start to pound in my chest. "When you're me," he said. "the night is all you have left,"

I looked at him confused, as if what he said might be the answer to everything about him. I wanted to know, Arrow made my heart pound, the way he never really finishes a poetic sentence makes me curious. I wanted to know more about him.

"Well what do you know…look how late it is," Arrow side standing up and offering his hand.

"Yeah, I should get back to the Guild; Gramps will worry if I don't come back soon,"

Arrow looked at me with a curious gaze. I smiled at him, thinking to myself how many times I had given him that same gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"You're such an Arrowhead," I told him.

I slowly ran down the hill as Arrow called after me.

"Hey! What do you mean by Arrowhead!"

I just laughed as I ran through the forest leaving Arrow behind, most likely with a smile.

…

I returned to the Guild just a few minutes before ten. The large doors opened and I was surprised to see almost everyone actually sitting and talking about their day then fighting, well almost everybody.

"Ah, there you are Sky, over here!" Lucy, Levy, and Erza waved at me to come sit with them. I smiled at them; Lucy probably told them that she saw me run into the forest.

I ran over and sat next to Erza who was drinking from her glass of what must've been beer.

"So…where's the charm?" Erza asked me.

I looked up at her in shook; I didn't remember telling her about the charm.

"Oh," I said looking back at my bracelet; it felt bare without the charm. "Remember how I told you that I bumped into a guy and he dropped his charm and forgot it? Well, I was in the bookstore when I saw him looking at me so I chased after him until we came to this huge hill and I gave it back to him," I said like it was just another day.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Did you get his name?" Levy joined in.

"Girls, Sky's probably tired from all the running she did just to catch this guy, but what is his name," Erza asked. All three of them leaned in closer to hear.

"His name is Arrow," I said, I felt a smile wipe across my face; I felt my cheeks burn from blushing.

"AWWWWWWWW SHE LIKES HIM!" Levy and Lucy screamed.

Erza just sat there smiling while drinking her drink. I giggled to myself, it had been so long since I had a crush on a guy, I had always thought that it's be years before I got to met anyone like Arrow, Arrow, that was his name, Arrow.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Levy asked.

"I don't know," I said half listening, I was gazing off in my own world, thinking of, you guessed it…Arrow. I wanted to see him again, but I didn't know if I ever will.

"Arrow," I whispered to myself. For the first time in months, I felt normal, well as normal as I can be.

**(, I know,I know, you so knew that the guy from the train and Sky were going to meet again! well of course she had his bat charm, oh would you knock it off I'm trying to be amazing here stop stealing my thunder! Anyway I'm not going to do anymore chapters for a while until a get some reviews! Come on review!)**


	6. Hidden Magic

Chapter Five

Hidden Magic

I was tapping my finger on my new desk that was slammed into the corner of the wall next to the window with the window seat. I watched how the rain drops poured down on the glass. I pulled out a candle and lit it with a match and sat on the window seat.

I brought the small flame up to the glass and watched how the light bounced of the water droplets. I looked down and saw a plant box with a small bulb trying to soak up as much water as it could. I felt sorry for the little bulb, all alone in a small plant box getting hit by heavy rain drops.

I opened the window just a bit and pulled the plant box in and put it under my desk lamp. I giggled at the sight of a small plant trying to absorb the light from a light bulb.

"You like that don't you?" I asked the plant.

I brushed my finger along the stem and watched in horror at the mark that I left. There was a long black line where my finger had been and it was growing, like it was infecting its veins. A black like fog started to bleed through the bulb and I as I watched it, it began to form a face, the face of a man that looked familiar and had red eyes with a long scar on his neck. The fog face opened his mouth and I could see long canines poke out and then he throw his head back and laughed a horrible sinister laugh that made my skin crawl.

"It won't be long," he said. "Not long at all,"

The fog disappeared and I jumped back trying to protect myself by shielding my face. My chair flipped over and I fell.

"What's going on in here!" I could hear Gramps yell as he opened the door.

Gramps was wearing his night attire as he stepped in to see what fuse I was making, he looked to me on the floor and to the small plant bulb.

"Um, hi Gramps, what are you doing up?" I asked him.

He ignored my question and looked back at the plant; he came over to it and examined it further.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh, well, I saw something scary and I sorta flipped out," I said grabbing the chair and standing up again, my eyes never leaving the plant box.

Gramps eyed me. "Since when did you have a plant?"

"Um, I don't know, it was on the window ledge,"

"It'd be best if you don't touch things that weren't there before, you never know what has Hidden Magic these days," he said opening the window and throwing the plant out. I could hear the crash with a loud bang of thunder along with it.

"Hidden Magic?" I asked him.

"Yes, Hidden Magic, dark Guild's seem to favor it the most, usually to scare someone or warn someone of their death, but you don't need to worry, this is Fairy Tail, we've taken down more than enough dark Guild's in just on life time," he said shutting the window softly.

"Would it be dangerous, if a dark Guild targeted Fairy Tail?"

"Dangerous, it'd be an all out battle, but that makes us Fairy Tail, you target one of us, you target all of us,"

I nodded, Fairy Tail was just like a huge family, but still that face in the fog was going to haunt my dreams until the day I never wake up.

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day and should be started with a smile," Gramps said before he left, leaving the door open just a crack. I gave him a silent thank you, he probably knew that I was going to have a vivid nightmare.

**(Chapter six here I come. This chapter was spooky wasn't it? I had to listen to a creepy song to get it just right, please review, review, review) **


	7. The Hills and the Forest's Leaves

Chapter Six

The Hills and the Forest's Leaves 

I was sitting at the bar eating a snack when Levy and Lucy came up behind me. They scared me so much that I jumped.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that," I said going back to my snack. Levy and Lucy pulled up stools next to me and watched my sad expression.

"Did you see him again?" Lucy asked with a sad, curious face.

"It has been a week, you've just got to tell us about how much time you're spending together," Levy said already leaning in to get ever detail. I just sighed; I wanted to know the details to but…sadly.

"What's wrong Sky, you've been down since the day after you finally met Arrow and now…something's up, what happened, I thought you went to find him again?" Lucy asked, this time Levy was quiet.

"I did, I went back to the bookstore to see if I'd find him there then searched the whole town, but I still couldn't find him, I even went back to the hills to find him but…nada," I said scoffing down what was left of my drink.

The two of them were quiet until I forced myself to make a weak smile.

"It's funny…I thought maybe…there was something about him that made my heart stop every time I saw him, even in a dream…but oh well, I give up,"

"What's this talk about giving up!" I heard Gramps yell at the three of us from the other end of the counter. Gramps got up and jumped all the way to our end.

"Look here, don't give up, so what if you can't find him, I bet he's just been waiting for the right time, why not check again?" he said with a wink.

"How the hell did you know what I was-,"

"Not important! Why not go back and try to find him once more?"

I looked at him then to Levy and Lucy checking for their approval, I saw the same flicker in their eye, like they knew that this might just be my last chance to see Arrow again, I dashed out of my seat, grabbing my The Nightmare before Christmas hoddie then ran out the large wooden doors.

I pushed my way past the people in the streets; everyone was trying to get back into their houses because of the rain cloud over head. I didn't mind the rain, I loved it; I loved how it felt against my warm skin and how it soaked my hair giving it that earthly smell. I ran fast using the same route when I had chased Arrow. I dashed past the trees within the forest and dodged low tree branches, be careful that I wasn't breaking them when I pushed hard on them.

The trees broke away to grass and hills, I scanned the area for Arrow but I couldn't see him. The rain was pouring down harder, I knew I should take shelter but I couldn't move my body.

Every drop seemed to be falling in slow motion; I could hear how the water droplets hit the grass, a symphony for a stupid girl who thought that she'd see the guy she liked one last time. I could feel tears start to build up, they stung my eyes but I didn't want them to fall, if I did then I would have finally given up. Gramps didn't want me to give up, neither did I.

I ran up the hill where Arrow and I had been and sat there, drenched head to toe but I would wait for eternity if that's what it took.

I watched how the rain fell, it was like my own shower of rain, just for me. I watched the forest; I could hear the leaves ruffle, and the twigs snap…wait…twigs don't snap unless-

I saw a dark figure start to emerge out of the forest, he was wearing a V-neck black shirt that was ripped at his sides and had a string loosely hanging from his ripped V-neck. He wore dark jeans with the chain still contacted to his right pocket.

I smiled to myself watching how Arrow started to come up the hill; I saw how his eyes let up to see that it was me under the hood. I stood up ready to meet him when all of a sudden my foot slipped on the wet grass and I started to fall.

I felt Arrow's arm slip around my waist and his other arm grab my hand. I could feel my cheeks burn. As I steady myself with Arrows help.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me in his enchanting voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said.

He gave a slight smile and I smiled along with him.

"I've been trying to find you ever since you gave my bat charm back," he chuckled.

"I've been looking for you too," I looked into his eyes; they were as intense as the day I saw them.

"Sky I…..I'm sorry you had to wait for me in this rain, it's my last day in Magnolia and…."

"It's you last day?" I asked him heartbroken.

He stepped closer to me, his hand outstretched toward me as if he was waiting for my hand.

"I was hoping that I'd be able to spend it with you," he said stepping even closer.

I took his hand as we both started to run to seek shelter from this rain.

We ran through the forest trying to get back to the town when I felt my hand being tugged another way. I tried to see where Arrow was heading but all I could see was a huge tree surrounded by smaller ones.

"Where are we going?" I asked him over the roar of the rain.

"Here," he said as he stopped and stared up the humongous tree in front of us. Arrow grabbed the lowest branch and pulled up.

"What are you doing?" I asked through a giggle.

"I've wanted to climb this baby since I first saw it, now I can climb it with you," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him.

We climbed as fast and as high we could go until we started to lose our balance on the trees limbs.

"Let's stop here," he said as he pulled me closer to him. My hand curled around his as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

We were silent for a while, not breaking eye contact afraid that if I looked away that he would disappear like the mist around us.

"Arrow…I know I've only known you for a few days but I-,"

Arrow cut me off as he leaned in closer to me, pulling me against him. He brushed his lips against mine and I thought I could melt. They second our lips met II felt the world disappear around him; it was just me and him in our tree. I moved my arms around his neck and I felt his hands move to the back of my neck.

Oh how I wanted to stay this way, but I could feel the sun set behind us and I knew that the train's last run would come.

We broke apart as we heard the train's whistle blow.

"Sky-,"

"You're train is here," I said, I looked down to my feet not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Sky-,"

I looked up by force and a felt a single stubborn tear fall. I quickly brushed it away but Arrow grabbed my and pulled it away from my face.

"I'll come back, I promise,"

"How do I know that you won't break that promise?" I asked him.

"I'll write to you, there won't be a day when you won't have a letter for you," he said. He pulled me into another kiss and slipped something into my hand.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I looked into his foggy Blue Moon eyes and I saw them fill with tears as mine began to pour like the rain.

"I've got to go," he said jumping down.

I watched him run off into the darkness, I didn't know if I'd see him again but I could only hope.

I looked at what he slipped into my hand; it was a small piece of paper that read Cavern Town. I had gone through that town on the way to Magnolia. My heart started to race knowing that he was closer to me then I would've thought.


	8. A Letter from the Nightsky

Chapter Seven

Letters from the Night Sky

I sat at a table eating something that Mirajane called food. **(Note, try not to barf from the sick fumes coming from this thing) **I found I couldn't eat, that I was thinking of what Arrow was doing even if he just left yesterday; it was like my heart was aching with an eternity of loneliness.

"Sky…what are you thinking about?" Erza asked me.

I let my fork fall into my food and looked at her with deep sentimental eyes. "Nothing really…just thinking, hey what's it like to go on a job?" I asked her.

"Well, it's quiet adventurous, but dangerous all the same,"

"Really? Sounds so plain yet seems to exciting out there for real,

"It is, well just yesterday we were battling this huge monster, called itself Godzilla,"

"Godzilla? Did he rise from a lake and smash down everything in sight?" I said sarcastically

"Yes in face it did, did Lucy tell you about it already?"

I shook my head thinking of how close this monster was to the movies monster Godzilla, even if the one from the movie is really only eleven inches tall.

"Strange, so many things in this part of the world are so different from America I just can't keep up," I sighed, I was starting to miss my old home now that I met someone so much like it.

"Huh? America? Never heard of it," Erza said as she took a huge bite out of her plate of food.

"Yeah, that figures," I said taking a bite from my own plate. It was surprisingly good as I munched down on its soft fluffiness. It was quiet for some time until Mirajane came over to our table with something black in her hands.

"Sky, there's a letter here for you," she said. I took it, my fork still in my mouth, and ripped it open with my pinky.

"Who's it from?" Erza asked as I set the black envelope down. I flipped it over in my hand and saw silver letters swirling around the flat black piece of paper.

"It's from Arrow, that fast," I smiled to myself wondering if he wrote this while on the train.

"So…what does it say?" Erza asked me, but I was to engulfed in reading it myself.

_Dear Sky,_

_Um, I don't know how to really write a letter, I bet you can guess I'm writing this while on the train. You're all I've been thinking about since the second I left that tree. I've started to miss looking into your maple green leaf eyes and wished I had you closer to me then being over three towns away. You said you belonged to the towns Guild, Fairy Tail right? I thought it'd be easier to get the letter to you faster if I sent this there. Well, you would love Cavern Town, filled with adventure and mystery around every corner. They have this really big bookstore and sometimes when I don't have anything to do I go in and pick out a book, now it reminds me of the day when I saw you in the bookstore in Magnolia._

_There are thousands of things in this town that I want to share with you. I got an idea, how about one day you could come? I could take you around the town; hey you never said why you were in Magnolia anyway. _

_ Arrow_

I read the letter over and over and I could feel Erza's eyes trying to see the letter by leaning over the table.

"Ah, something sweet? Wait…wouldn't you two just meet up at someplace?" she asked.

"No, he had to go back to Carven Town yesterday; I didn't expect him to write to me that fast. That's probably just his way I guess," I could feel my mouth go numb from the huge grin I had on my face.

"Hey what's this?" I heard Gray behind me ask.

I turned around to see Gray in his boxers and Nastu grabbing for my letter. I snickered and tried to hide the letter.

"Gray…put some clothes on," Erza said.

"What? Oh Crap!" he said.

I tried to grab the black envelope but Nastu took it before I could even reach for it. He examined it and a confused look crossed his face.

"Who's Arrow?" he asked.

"Sky's boyfriend maybe," Gray teased. He nudged my arm.

"Guys, it's just a letter from Sky's best friend Arrow, leave her alone, it could be nothing more," she said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, who would send Sky a letter anyway? It's not like she's giving it-," Nastu stopped in mid sentence because Erza punched him in the stomach.

"I wouldn't tease you guys, I don't see you getting letters from girls now do I?" I said picking up my drink.

"Why would girls send him letters?" Nastu said trying to stand up but fell down again.

"These two obliviously don't understand anything about romance, back in America it was the only exciting thing left to do," I sipped my hot chocolate.

"America?" Gray and Nastu said together.

"Figures, hey Erza, I'm going to find Lucy and see what she thinks of this letter," I said leaving the three of them dumbstruck about what America is.

…

I was about to knock on Lucy's apartment door when she opened it.

"Oh hi Sky, I was just going to look for you," She said closing the door behind her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

I gave her the letter; I waited after she was finished. She looked back up from the letter and gave me a smile.

"Awwwwwwww, it's so cute, but why bring it to me?" she asked.

"Well, this is going to sound so stupid, but I don't know how to write a letter," I said hanging my head.

"How do you not know? It's practically the fastest way to talk to someone to far away,"

"Well, back in America-,"

"Where?"

"Oh never mind where I'm from, back at my homeland, we had something even faster than letters and well, I was never taught how to write a letter,"

Lucy looked at me like I was crazy but let me into her apartment. She led me to her coffee table and laid out pieces of paper.

"Come on, it'll be only a few minutes to actually get the whole letter organized," she said as she handed me a pen.

….

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling wondering just what to write back to Arrow. I looked over Arrow's letter over and over and over again until I heard a faint knock on my window. I looked up and saw a bat running into the glass trying to get in.

"Oh no," I ran to the window and opened it and the bat came flying through carrying something in its small paws. It hovered over me and dropped a black envelope onto my head. It flew out the window and I could hear it flap its wings through the late evening sky.

I quickly opened the letter knowing that it was from Arrow.

Inside the envelope was a small slip of paper with the most beautiful poem I had ever read. I read it over and over until I was close to tears.

_My heart will never stop aching until you're by my side._

I sat it on my bed and looked through a box to try and find something to keep the poem safe in. I found a journal that was black with green leaves flowing down from a vibrant green tree. I put it safe in the journal.

I got up and got a piece of paper out; I knew what I was going to write to my Lord of the Bats.

**(Not very adventful but it'll have to do, I wasn't very into writing this chapter, but the next one will get your mind going, it'll be a super surprise, but you can so try to guess, hey why are you telling them to guess then can find out in like what a few days? Shut up other me, yeah that's the other me, she's so annoying, hey I'm the writing this shit be grateful,**


	9. The Creepy Town and the Creepy Man

Chapter Eight

The Creepy Town and the Creepy Man

I walked into the Guild and watched how the growing fight spun out of control. I held a black letter in my clutches that was already opened. I saw Levy and Lucy at the bar giggling over something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked pulling a stool over to them.

"I see you have, heh ,heh, another letter," Levy said with her hands over her mouth.

"Okay, what's so funny about the letter?" I said with a stern stare.

"It's not funny, more cute then that but…heh heh," Lucy tried hard not to burst out laughing.

What are they laughing about?" Mirajane asked.

"I really don't know,"

"Okay, okay, you know how you've been sending letters to Arrow for like a month now right?" Levy said sipping some water through a straw.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we were just thinking, when are you planning the big-,"

"WHAT!" I heard Gramps yell from across the room.

He walked toward the four of us with steam coming out of his nose. I saw his hands become fists the size of a globe.

"What is that punk planning to do with you!" he yelled so loud all of us had to cover our ears.

"Gramps, it's not what you think, it's just a misunderstanding, we aren't planning anything," I calmly said trying to sound reassuring.

"Then what's in the letter?" he asked, his hands growing back to normal size as he took the letter out of my hand.

I saw Gramps' eyes run over the letter once and then blushed beat red. I looked away when I heard Lucy and Levy start to giggle, assuming what was in the letter.

"Uh, well, you two sure aren't planning anything but…in the letter he says-,"

"He's quite a poet isn't he?" I asked Gramps looking down into my cup as if I were able to see Arrow through the clear liquid.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind meeting this boy of yours, how about tonight?"

"That won't work out for him, he lives in Cavern Town," I said looking back up, when I saw their faces….I really didn't understand their faces.

"What's with the 'I just saw a ghost' look? Is Cavern Town that bad? Arrow is always praising it," I said.

I tried to listen in on the fighting when I realized the silence forming around the Guild. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me as if they just saw a ghost. I glanced at everyone until I saw Gray, Happy, and Nastu about to blow up from holding in their laughs.

"Bahahahahahahah, your boyfriend lives in Cavern Town! That's the creepiest place in the whole country!" Gray practically fainted from laughter as Nastu and Happy seemed like they could laugh for more than an hour.

"Cavern Town? More like Creepy Town!" they both yelled.

I got up from my stool; in the past month I've seen Gramps give speeches about trying our hardest or Screw the Damn Council. **(Note, my favorite speech every, can be found in episode 2)** I stared at them as if they were a mortal enemy.

"Who gives you the right to judge Arrow from where he's from! I come from one of the most dangerous cities in my country and I don't see you judging me! Just because Cavern Town may be different, it does not give you the right!" I yelled, I stood my ground as everyone was probably judging me like they just did Arrow. Everyone looked at me with approving faces, and three apologetic faces. I nodded my head sitting back down and resumed the evening.

…..

"WHAT! A week? But he usually sends you a letter every day!" Lucy said. It had been a week since I had gotten my last letter from Arrow, but something late never seemed to bother me, what bothered me was not knowing if he was okay or mad at me.

"No big deal really, mail can get confusing sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if he forget, just this once,"

"Well, whatever it is, it seems like he doesn't have any intention on contacting you in any other way," Erza said as we walked down the long brick road.

"But he shouldn't make you wait like that, leading you on and stuff, it's just not right," Lucy said.

I gave a small laugh and then stopped in my tracks. I felt something watching me; I turned around, and saw a glimpse of something with black eyes but it vanished.

"Hey Sky, what's wrong?" Erza asked shaking my shoulder.

I didn't respond for a second until I shook my head thinking what I just saw was a figment of my imagination.

"It's nothing," I said continuing walking.

We were only a block away when I felt someone watching me again, this time I spun around and caught a full glimpse at what was following me. I saw what looked like a man in a black cloak with eyes as black as the dark side of the moon. His face…it was the same face I saw in that black fog that came from the plant blub that night. I quickly caught up with Erza and Lucy, always watching over my shoulder trying to catch another glimpse but I couldn't see him, but I could feel him there.

…

That night I stood in front of my window watching the night sky light up with stars. It looked just like the night when I was with Arrow, when we had first met. If missing him hurt this much then….I didn't want to think about if Arrow had forgotten about me or was hurt.

"Ah, young love, you miss him don't you? That boy you're always sending letters to," said a creepy voice behind me.

I spun around and to my horror; it was the man that I saw in the fog. I stepped back; I felt my back press against the window pane.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to find something sharp. I fingers brushed over my envelop opener. I grabbed it and held it behind my back.

"Why Sky…don't you remember me?"

"I think I would remember a creep like you," I pulled the knife like opener out in front of me; I held the blade pointing to my left ready to streak.

"Don't be so rash Sky, I only came here as promised, well, mostly your parents promised me,"

"What do they have to do with anything!"

"Oh nothing really, now that they're dead. There's really nothing you can do about the promise your parents made me, in fact, I might as well proceed with it right here,"

"What the hell are you talking about! What promise! What would the ever promise you!" I pointed the blade right at him as he tried to step closer.

"They promised you," he said reaching his gloved hand out toward me.

I ran the blade through his left hand. He didn't even scream in pain, he just gently removed his hand from the blade and looked at his hand, as if he only put his hand in paint.

"You can try all you want, but there is no way you'll be able to hurt me," he said. Just as he grabbed my arm Gramps opened the door bringing in a bowl of hot soup.

"Sky, I brought you something to eat, I know Arrow hasn't-," he stopped in the middle of his sentence the second he saw the man.

"So it's Arrow that has you, no matter, I can always get rid of him, and once I do and you don't corporate, it'll be your new family next," the man whispered me my ear as he disappeared in a cloud of black fog.

I collapsed to my knees; I held my head in my hands. My brain felt like it was about to explode from something but what. It didn't matter to me right now, what mattered was that this guy was after Arrow, and it's all my fault now.

"Sky! Are you alright?" Gramps came to my side, patting my back.

"Yeah, yeah, I just have to…find Arrow," I said through gasps of breath.

"Not tonight, I'll stand out watch of your door tonight in case that man shows up again…how did that man get in your room anyway?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I don't even know him, but he kept saying that I did, and that my parents promised him me…but for what reason would they do that?" I looked at the letter opener and watched how the blood on the blade slowly started to disappear in a black fog as well.

**(HEHEHEHEH! Wouldn't that be creepy to find a guy in your room? While you were in the room with him and he said that you were promised to him...that would be like ewwwwwwww, well as long as it's Arrow I'm okay with it, of course you're okay with it, gawd please just let me write this! Anyway the next chapter should be out soon, and the 'Wild' Captain chapter one won't be out for a while so just hang on...please review**


	10. The Danerous Night in Cavern Town

Chapter Nine

The Dangerous Night in Carven Town

I slung my bag over my shoulder. I grabbed a dagger that I bought, its handle shun in the late afternoon sun as its blade glowed from its rays. I had planned to take a train to Cavern Town, but I didn't have the slightest idea to get out of the Guild. Gramps had me on lock down since last night.

I sucked in a breath and marched down the stairs toward the large wooden door.

"Sky! The Master said you can't leave the Guild!" I heard Mirajane call after me. I put my hand on the door as if to push it when I felt a metal hand on my shoulder.

"The Master said you can't leave the Guild," Erza said pulling me away from the door. I would've coward from the tone in her voice but I was determined to get out of here and to Cavern Town.

I pushed on the door again and she pulled me back once more.

"Please Sky, if you leave you could be attacked again," Mirajane yelled at me.

The Guild started to murmur and then it began an out roar of questions shouted at me. Erza still hadn't let go of my shoulder.

I looked at her stern face with determined and worry filled eyes.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to get murdered like my family, I won't let him get hurt because of me," I said.

Erza let go of my shoulder as if trying to say that she understood, that I had to do this. As I ran out the door I could hear Mirajane call for Gramps but I could already see him looking out his window, he was watching me, but he wasn't going to stop me.

…

The train ride took only an hour but the sun had set by the time I got to the town square. The town was creepy, but I loved it all the same. Signs were hanging over stores with weird, freaky, and mysterious designs. The people were wondering at night as if it was the daytime, but I saw some people run into their homes and lock the doors. The streetlamps were wax skulls hanging from a funky designed wire.

The homes looked normal, uncreepy, but that made it the creepiest part. I felt people watching my every move as I headed down a street called Skully Lane. By now almost everyone was in their homes, all but a few who were watching me like I was their prey.

_Ignore them; they just want to freak out the travelers._

I started to walk faster even with myself encouragement. I heard footsteps echo mine and I spun around. Within seconds I was surrounded by people in black cloaks.

"Nice to see you again Sky," a creepy voice said. I knew that it was the man's from the second I heard Nice.

"Who are you? You never told me your name," I said slowly reaching for the dagger.

"The name's Spike," he tore of his hood and looked me in the eye, his eyes were the same color of pitch darkness, and his hair was spiked and was blonde with blood red highlights at the tips. He was breath taking just like Arrow. Something about him reminded me of Arrow but it wasn't how he looked, it was something else.

"Can we take her now?" asked another one in a black cloak. One by one each man tore of their hood and reviled their faces. Each was breath taking, and each had a tattoo of a cross over their right eye, even Spike.

"You probably don't remember us at all, thanks to Evelyn, we have to start over," he said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I took the dagger and aimed it at him.

"Please Sky, if you're going to fight, at least use something useful," Spiked mocked as his goons crept closer and closer to me.

"Step back, all of you!" I shouted at them. I swung the dagger and it connected with one of Spike's goons' face. He went flying into some wooden boxes and then he screamed in pain and vanished leaving a pool of blood where he once was.

"Hey she killed Gear!" one said.

"How, it's just a puny dagger,"

"No, look at it now," Spike said pointing toward me.

I had no idea why he was pointing to the dagger; then again it felt heavier in my hand then before. I took a double take at the dagger that was now a sword the length of my whole body. Its handle was now black and had carved in skulls and bats. The blade shimmered in the lamp light as blood trickled off it.

"Think that it's useful now!" I yelled running at Spike with the sword ready to stab him right in the heart.

He jumped out of the way and landed on the blade of the sword. He gave me a smile that showed razor sharp canines. I pulled my sword back and kept trying to run him through but he was always moving, I couldn't pin point to where he would stop.

"Hold still damnit!"

Spike did a back flip and landed on top of a building. He smiled at me again, but this smile ran chills up my spin. He waved at me then disappeared.

"Hey come back here!" I started to run after him but I was now surrounded by his goons. "Oh shit, well come on, want to get your ass kicked?" I said pointing my sword a random. They all came at me at once, I swung my sword in a huge circle and each of them fell to their knees and collapsed, one after the other.

I didn't have time to waste. I needed to find Arrow and warn him of Spike, I ran as fast as I could but I had no destination. I quickly threw myself into a dark alleyway. I walked down it slowly, sword in front of me ready to swing.

"Miss me?" I heard Spike say. I felt him grab my waist and I swung the sword behind me as I spun around. Spike grabbed the blade within his hands and pushed it, making the hilt hit my chest. I fell onto my back as I tried to get up but Spike grabbed my neck and threw me to the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked me as I got up on all fours and spat out blood.

"You bastard, go to hell," I said wiping my mouth.

"Aww, you're acting so tough, but you really just want to cry to your mommy, oh wait, that's right she's dead, oh but poor you, having to learn the hard way that even if you act tough, that doesn't mean you are," he said kicked me in the stomach. I tried hard not to scream, my arm hurt like crazy and with each second Spike was kicking me rage and adrenaline started to over take me.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and swung it upright giving Spike a huge gash on his thigh. He screamed in pain as I got up and pointed the sword to his neck.

"It's over, you won't be able to hurt Arrow or my family," I said.

"Hahaha, it's over, hahahahha, says who? You? No, it's over when I've sunk my teeth into that neck of yours. Your parents promised you to me, and once that promise is fulfilled, I'll keep coming after you. No one will be able to stop me, not even your perishes Arrow," he said standing up even with the blade to his throat.

He knocked it away with a flick of his hand. I screamed in pain as the force broke my wrist. I grabbed it but I let my guard down. I felt Spike lean closer to my neck. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion, I was frozen and Spike was about to sink his overgrown canines into my neck and I couldn't do a thing about it. He grabbed my hair pulled my head to the side to expose my neck as he supported me with his other hand on the small of my back.

I saw something flash in the dim light and then zip in between Spike and me. I was broken out of my trance and gripped my sword harder than I've ever gripped anything in my life. I swung up and it hit Spike in the cheek but the cut was shallow since my wrist was broken.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice call. My heart started to race, I knew who it was.

"Arrow," I gasped. I looked at him through the dim streetlamp light but he looked different, he hair wasn't dark anymore with a highlight, his hair was blonde like Spike's, but his didn't have any red highlights in them.

"I said get away from her!" he yelled stepping into the alley. Spike grabbed my broken wrist and lifted me into the air. I screamed in pain as I saw Spike's fingernails grow sharp and they started to dig into my skin. A drop of blood landed on my forehead.

"Take one more step and I'll bite her right here!" Spike yelled back.

Arrow hesitated, he looked to me with his foggy Blue Moon eyes and I stared back, knowing that I was showing my fear.

"Put her down Spike! She has nothing to do with this!" Arrow pulled out what seemed to be a gun with a blade coming out of its ammunition holder.

"She has everything to do with this; she was promised to me, not you, I've come to take what's rightfully mine,"

I looked up at Spike with a death glare. I may be human, and I may be weak to some people but I am my own property and if anyone thinks otherwise won't know what hit them.

"I'm no one's damn property!" I swung my leg back and kicked Spike in the jaw.

Spike dropped me and I felt Arrow's arm wrap around me and pull me away. He looked into my eyes and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ARROW!" Spike screamed as she disappeared in a rush of wind.

"Are you alright Sky?" Arrow asked me.

"Yeah," I stood up brushing some dirt of me. "But what the hell just happened!" I yelled.

**(IT'S SO EPIC, don't you just love how I put my battle scenes, they're actually really hard, says you I'm the one who's got the stagnation for this, you're just mad that your mom is forcing you to play nine holes and says their short when they're really now, just shut up about my life, well anyway next chapter should be out soon, and what did just happen?)**


	11. UghHow in the world

Chapter Ten

Ugh….How in the world can that happen?

Arrow led me down another street and into a dark alleyway where a dark door had a bright shining light blasting through the darkness.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little shaken.

"I've got to get you to a safe place," he kept leading me to the door until the light was so bright I had to shield my eyes.

I heard Arrow open the door and felt myself being shoved in. The light deafened and the room started to come together in my eyes. In front of me was a kitchen/living room, the kitchen light was still on and a pot was burning on the stove.

"Arrow…who lives here?" I asked looking around to try and find the owner.

"I do," he said running over to the stove. Steam engulfed the whole area as Arrow poured the pot into the sink. "Damnit Flight! I thought I told you to watch the noodles while I went out!" Arrow yelled out to himself.

All of a sudden a small black bat came flying around a slightly ajar door that was labeled in big sliver letters 'Flight's room' I looked to the door next to it and it had letters crawling around the frame saying 'Warning, Vampire's Den'. I giggled to myself but then quickly realized that the bat was staring at me as if I was an alien.

"Why don't you transform out of your bat form?" Arrow asked annoyed.

The bat sat down on a small fold out chair next to the small wooden table and just sat there for a second, and then a black light glowed from his mouth and his black beady eyes. The bat grew within a blink of an eye, if I did blink I would've thought the bat just disappeared and was replaced with a small boy. The boy looked almost the exact same as Arrow expect for his eyes that were a deep purple. He also had a scar running up his shoulder to his forearm.

Arrow came over to me as I snapped from my gaze to look in his eyes.

"Sky, this is Flight, he's my little brother,"

"Little! I'm thirteen, I'm not a baby anymore,"

"You still act like one!" Arrow shouted at his younger brother. They both started the whole 'I'm not a baby anymore, yes you are a baby' fight that I heard so much about from my friends back home. I didn't know how it felt to fight with a sibling, I was an only child, but seeing how Arrow and Flight fought I didn't see how bad it was.

_I guess home is the least of my worries right now._

I took the time to look around the place. There was a huge couch that could seat about seven people lying down and a small coffee table filled with books and video games. An Xbox was stuffed into the corner next to the small TV; a stereo the size of the small wooden table was softly playing 'Good to be Me' by Kid rock and Uncle Kracker. There weren't any windows other than the one above the sink in the kitchen. The small home looked like it'd belong in downtown Detroit, but I didn't see any adults here.

"Sky?" I felt Arrow's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and stared into his confused face.

"Why did you come here? Why are you here in Cavern Town?"

"Don't be rude Arrow! She obviously came to see you," Flight said taking a bowl from a cupboard that hung from the side of the wall and filled it with cereal and took it to his room.

"I did come to see you,"

"Why?"

I sat down. I couldn't look him in the eye, I've been getting letters almost every day from him and for one whole week he doesn't send one letter or when a word and he doesn't even know why I might come to figure out what's wrong!

"You stopped sending me letters," I said.

"Oh…" he ran his hand through his blond hair. I couldn't help wonder why he was disguised while in Magnolia.

"Yeah oh, I thought maybe you just stopped because you left to go somewhere or that maybe you just got tired of me-,"

Arrow pulled me into him pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, but I had too, I didn't want to put you in danger but I guess I already have," he whispered in my ear.

"Danger? What are you trying to protect me from?" I pulled away from him.

"You might want to sit down for this," he said sitting me back down on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. He sat down next to me and handed me the cup.

"Uh, how do I explain this, um, well Sky, you aren't human," he said.

I almost choked on my coffee as he said it.

"What? How in the world can that happen? Both my parents were human," I said grabbing a napkin.

"Well you aren't, I know it's hard to believe but I would know, so would Flight and even Slash knows, you aren't human,"

"But how can you tell?"

"Your scent,"

"What! I just took a shower this morning!" I was stunned at his remark, but no human being should be able to tell a scent of a person from another.

"No, your scent smell's amazing, but… it means you really aren't human,"

"Okay, if I'm not human, then what am I?"

"Well, how do I put this? You're half mage half vampire," he said.

Again, I almost choked on my coffee. I looked at Arrow in horror, I might have a fascination about vampires but never had I thought of becoming a vampire let alone suspect that I was half.

"What!"

"It's a lot to sink in since you were never told,"

"Then what the hell are you!" I asked as if I expected him not to be human.

"I'm half vampire half mage," he said proudly.

"What's the diff?"

"It's not really a big difference but being half vampire half mage means your vampire blood is dominant while your mage blood is dormant until you awaken it, in your case it's the opposite,"

"But wouldn't I crave blood even with my vampire blood dormant? I mean, I've tasted blood before and I've never really thought it was the best but…"

"Sky, you won't crave blood, even having your vampire blood dominant won't make you crave blood all the time, we still need blood but…we can't go without blood for more than a week, usually a full vampire can't go without for a single night, it's dangerous for them but deadly for us,"

"So we won't turn to ash when the sun hits us?"

"No, not even full vampires burn, look Sky, being a half vampire isn't like your evil, there are a lot of half vampires and full vampires who live lives just like humans, but there are also the ones like Slash, I just wish I knew why he was after you, I mean, do you know what he was talking about? That your parents promised him you?" he chuckled. I looked at him seriously.

"Oh god, tell me they didn't!" he shouted grabbing my shoulders.

"I don't know, Slash sure thinks so and since my parents are dead we can't real ask them now can we! Look, I didn't know about it until he turned up in my room the other night ranting about it,"

"He showed up in _your_ room! I'll kill that bastard!" he raised his arm as if Slash was there in real life. I grabbed his hand and lowered it, I looked him in his foggy Blue Moon eyes.

"I said he was going to kill you…that's why I rushed over here, I needed to get to you before he killed you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died and I could've saved you, just like my family," I was close to tears.

"You couldn't have saved them Sky, but I'm glad you came," he pulled me into a huge hug. I warped my arms around his neck and then blinked, he changed his hair.

"Why did you change your hair?" I asked him. I pulled back and ran my hand through it trying to see if he had died it but only found blond hair.

"What? Do you not like my natural hair color?" he smirked.

"No, but you look different, just why did you died your hair dark when you went to Magnolia?"

"I, uh, it's so if I run into other evil vampires they don't recognize me if they find me here," he said stroking my cheek.

"You're smart you know that?"

"Flight complains about it all the time," he joked.

We were silent for what seemed forever, I was lost in his eyes wishing that I'd never have to leave Arrow's arms ever again but reality was sure to check in soon.

"I wish I could stay with you forever with you, but I have to get back to Fairy Tail tomorrow or Gramps will send a search party,"

"Really?"

"Yeah Gramps had me on lock down since he saw Slash in my room, I sorta broke the rules by coming here,"

We were quiet for some time as the stereo started to play 'The Last of the American Girls' by Green Day.

I smiled; I remembered the last time I listened to this song, I was in my room with my friends just talking about how our homework sucked and that the teachers didn't have lives. Life had changed for me drastically; I used to be tormented by sudden change but since my family was murdered change didn't bother me anymore, things like being told I was half mage half vampire didn't seem to bother me. I was so different from how I was only months ago, I used to think the world was just one big extreme high school, now life is much more, I've got Arrow and a life I couldn't have had imagined if the world I knew changed forever.

"The only thing is that I don't know where to stay," I said.

"Stay here," he said, and then whispered in my ear. "and never leave,"

I kissed him as if I'd never see him again. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer then we already were. I tangled my fingers in his hair has his kisses moved to my neck. We were to engulfed in each other that we didn't here Flight open his door.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Flight yelled and slammed his door.

We pulled apart embarrassed. I cleared my throat and ran my hand through my hair. I looked into Arrow's eyes and smiled seeing that they sparkled from the sight of my smile.

"Uh, sleeping arrangements I'll take the couch," he said getting up and pulled out a blanket from under the leather couch.

"No, I can take the couch, I've already troubled you enough," I grabbed the blanket from him and spread it alongside the couch.

"Sky…please I insist,"

"And I said that I'd gladly take the couch," I was now brushed up against Arrow, almost taunting Arrow.

"If I have to drag you to bed I'll do it," he whispered me my ear seductively.

"Let's see if you can try,"

"And I strongly suggest you just let her sleep on the couch, these walls are paper thin!" We heard Flight yell from inside his room. I couldn't help but give a concerned smile; he didn't really seem like a kid at all, like he had to grow up faster than any other child.

"Then I'll take the floor, I'm not risking you being abducted by Slash in your sleep," Arrow said pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I thought I was safe here!"

"I only know you're safe if you're close,"

I smiled as if left to his room to find a blanket and pillows.

…

That night I dreamt of lying in a ring of fire, I was confused, I didn't know how I had gotten there or how the fire was started. I stood up and saw myself, collapsed on the rough dirt with a women leaning over me, her middle and index finger on my forehead.

"What are you-," the other me on the ground said through a horse voice.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, just rest now…..you're safe….as long as you forget about that vampire," the women said.

I almost shouted at myself to not trust this women, that I should remember the vampire, but I knew that women, her name was Evelyn, she was the one who found me when my family was killed. I never really remembered seeing her when I first met her; all I know is from what the police had told me. But little by little something about her was familiar, and something Slash had said had jogged my memory. Slash had said that Evelyn had done something to me that made him have to start over, but start over what.

_The pieces are finally starting to come together.  
_

**(I had such a writers block while writing this, sorry to my fans that were waiting for this to come out, well I wasn't the one playing sims2 all the time and trying to film the damn thing, hey it's a working progress, more like a sucky progress to me, you know what I'm going to delete you right now, you wouldn't dare, oh would I, girl if you do...,Done! I deleted the other me!, NO!, hahahah take that you ungreatful piece of my insane mind! I'm so amazing the other me can never be mean to me again =^/), miss me?, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damnit, yeah thanks for trying to delete me...I'm going to make this a living hell now , the other me is )**


	12. From the Trainstation to One Heck of

Chapter Eleven

From the Train Station to One Heck of a Surprise.

I dreaded leaving Arrow, I didn't know if I could bear to part with him again. I was worried that I might not ever see him again and that Slash might take his revenge. I stood next to the edge of the platform. I didn't want to say goodbye to Arrow, if I did then it would truly feel like I'd never see him again.

I looked at my ticket over and over until it started to blur from the tears that were building up in my eyes. I knew it was a totally low way of leaving.

I could see the train slowly coming into view, I knew it'd had just come from Magnolia and that I'd leave for the same town.

I slung my bag over my shoulder when I heard pounding footsteps coming behind me. I turned around half hoping that it was Arrow and half hoping it wasn't. It was only a man in a blue jump suit with a hat to match running and then jumping onto the train and climbing his way up to the top of the coal cart.

I sighed, I looked at my Nightmare before Christmas watch, it was almost noon and at least Flight had to be up and awake. I didn't really think Arrow of much of a morning person. I heard pounding footsteps but didn't look behind me until I could hear heavy breathing behind me.

I could feel the tears running down my face. I turned and saw Arrow's face, his hair messy, sweat beads falling from his forehead and panting to the right of me. I saw that his eyes were glossy and when he saw my tears he brought me into him, hugging the life out of me.

"What the hell were you thinking! Leaving without saying goodbye!" he yelled.

I looked up into his eyes. "Saying goodbye is like saying goodbye for good. I don't want that, I don't want this to be the last time I see you,"

"Then don't leave, stay with me and Flight, I can protect you, I wouldn't let Slash come within sight of you," he squeezed my shoulders within our huge. I would have given anything to stay in his arms, to never leave but I had to go. No matter how much I wanted to stay I still needed to go back to Fairy Tail, if I didn't then how would I be able to face anyone again, I don't like leaving things unfinished.

"You know I can't, in a few years maybe, when I can get enough money, and when I move out I'll come,"

"Why do you have to make both of us wait, I don't want you out of my sight even for a second you hear me!"

I held onto his black shirt, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Don't make me cry you idiot!" I tried not to sob and ruin his shirt with my tears.

"Please stay with me, I can't lose you, even if your only a few towns away," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead making a trail down to my nose to my lips.

Time seemed to have stopped; it felt like we were the only people in the world until I heard an awkward cough from behind us.

"You gonna come up for air or what?" I heard a familiar voice.

We broke apart and I turned to see Lucy and Erza standing behind us with Gray catching up and Nastu crawling his way out of the train cart with Happy hovering over him.

"Sky, who are these people?" Arrow asked me.

"Oh yes, Arrow, this is Lucy, Erza, Gray, Nastu and Happy,"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Guys, this is Arrow," I gestured to him.

Lucy came up next to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"This is the guy you've been writing letters too?"

"Yeah,"

"I sorta imagined him a little different," Lucy looked to the ground, not looking back up.

"I thought he'd be less creepy," Happy said.

I balled my fist and gave him a scary look as he flew back to help Nastu.

"Eh? So this is Arrow?" Gray said.

"Um dude, where're your clothes?" Arrow asked pointing to the boy in boxers.

"Damnit, not again!" he cried and asked Lucy if he could borrow her clothes.

"These are people from Fairy Tail?" Arrow asked into my ear.

"Yup, why?"

"Nothing, they seem like fun," he smiled to himself.

I sighed looking to Erza who gave me an encouraging smile.

"Hey Erza, did gramps force you guys to come get me?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, we offered, though, the Master is furious that you disobeyed him, which I highly expect punishment," she said.

"I'll so and tell him why you came, that shouldn't be a problem now should it?"

"What about Flight? Wouldn't Slash try and-,"

"He'll come with us,"

Arrow grabbed my hand and I winced in pain forgetting about how Slash had broken it.

"Sorry, I forgot,"

"No, its fine, hey, where's my dagger?" I asked as I couldn't feel it on my belt.

Arrow looked at me questionably as I slung my bag of my shoulder and rummaged through it. I couldn't find it even after dumping it all over the platform.

"It could be back at my place. Here I'll go get it," he said running out of the platform.

Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy gave me a look as I watched Arrow leave.

"So…you two huh?" Lucy looked at me as if I committed a sin.

"What? No! I mean, no we haven't, it's just way too soon," I said covering my face.

Nastu jumped up from the ground practically breathing fire as he started ranting off about monsters.

"Uh, what's up with him?" I asked.

"He gets horrible motion sickness, he throw up all over Lucy," I couldn't help but giggle along with Happy.

"That's not funny!" She yelled as everyone started bursting out laughing.

"Got it," I heard Arrow say behind me as a huge gust of wind blew my air around.

Everyone looked to me and then to Arrow and back and forth.

"How'd you-,"

"Vampire, then mage," he said, his only words as he slid the hilt into my palm.

I smiled, feeling the leather encased hilt and wondering to myself how it transformed last night. I slid it into my belt.

"You aren't human," Nastu blurted out at Arrow.

Arrow nervously rubbed his neck as I did the same; Arrow let out a nervous laugh and then sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? It's new to me too," I said grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Wait, Sky," Arrow said.

I turned to look at him, his face serious.

"If you won't stay, there's no doubt I'll follow,"

"And Flight?"

"He's lasted longer without me around to slow down his sorry ass, and I'm sure he'll just turn into a bat is Slash shows up again,"

I could feel everyone's jaw drop and hit the hard concrete. I turned my head slowly and saw Erza staring at me. I really had a lot of explaining to do.

….

Arrow held my hand as we told everyone about the adventure of last night, skipping some tiny details along the story.

"So you were never human?" Gray asked.

Everyone was so engrossed with this Slash character that I'd would've thought none of them would ask questions.

"I guess not, I can't remember much of the night when my family was killed, but Slash had said it was because of Evelyn; she's the cop that found me,"

"Seeing you family murdered and not remembering it, how horrible," Happy said flying above the booth.

"And your sword, it was a dagger?" Erza asked.

I nodded. "I've seen it from somewhere but I can't remember where,"

"Slash must be an evil vampire, though I doubt you'd be able to beat him alone," Gray said.

"Well, he is the master of his own Guild," Arrow said.

All of us were stunned by this new wave of information. I looked up at Arrow as he looked down to me.

"His own Guild?" I asked.

"Yeah, they call themselves a Dark Guild, Shadow's Den, the Guild is full of our kind but, he's the only full vampire," he said.

I looked out the window, keeping my fear to myself. I knew how fighting with Slash would go down, I had thought he was like Arrow and me, that he was only half, but he's a full vampire, I could barely get a scratch on him, and from what Arrow's told me, he's a Master of the Shadow's Den, like gramps, he must be even more powerful then he seems.

**(Yes, not my best, I'm like really tired right now and I can barely keep my eyes open! Well, if you weren't partying last night this wouldn't have happened! Oh shut up other me, you were in NY while I was trying to finish this, no you were there too, god you make me mad just go away you evil other half, ugh why aren't you writing in your other story? Cuz I want to finish this one first, well not many people review it so it must not be that good! It is too good I've got some reviews, yeah right that was a big ass lie, People please review even if you have nothing really amazing to say just say something random make my day, REVIEW!)**


End file.
